1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supercharger apparatus for an internal combustion engine in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, and more particularly to a supercharger apparatus which is mounted in front of the vehicle engine where it is remote from the driver and in a manner which protects it from external forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been hitherto known a vehicle body having a front wheel and a rear wheel with an internal combustion engine mounted therebetween. The engine is provided with a supercharger comprising an exhaust turbine on an exhaust passage side thereof and a compressor on an intake passage side thereof.